The 2nd Sith War an invisible war part 1
by Khawk
Summary: The first part begins with two young force sensitive's who discover a crystal of great importance. The story sets in the Unknown Regions where Revan and later the Exile went. Revan is a LS Male while the Exile is a DS Female. A story in which a good man w


Hello everyone. I hereby present you with my first fanfic. As you may notice, English isn't my mother language and I would certainly appreciate any help how I can make it spelling wise more practical. I am sorry I am not as good a writer as I have seen others on the site. What you do get from me, is that I try to make things happen. I don't like to build a story which takes up 5 minutes in real time while taking up about 50 lines of text. Keep it exiting is my idea of a good story. The story begins in a Sith Academy on the Sith world of Khar Delba. I have placed two new main characters in the academy. Both are 17 years old, but both with a strong affinity to the force. Aaron is a warrior, training to become a Dark Jedi Guardian, his lightsaber and force jump skills are one of the best of all the Sith apprentices. What is different about him compared to the other students however; is his lack of discipline. He never follows the rules and has therefore not embraced the Dark side of the force.

Trisha, an attractive young woman was found by Revan in the Unknown Regions. When he felt her connection to the force and noticed her kind manner, he trained her to become a Jedi Sentinel. Trisha is highly skilled into tricking minds of others and is one of the few Jedi who wields a double phased lightsaber. With it, she can fight enemies from a longer distance, the saber is however much more difficult to handle then a short or standard bladed saber. She went into the Academy as a spy for her master Revan. Aaron and Trisha became friends, Trisha has gained Aaron's trust, and if there is anyone Aaron actually does listen to, it's her. Well, let's get started

**Khar Shian – Sith Academy**

It was late in the evening. Aaron was hesitant to go to sleep. Then, as before, the dream, no, the vision appeared. He saw a silver blue crystal and a collection of holocrons.

Aaron slowly woke up, searched for his lightsaber, Dark Jedi robes he recently got and waited until some guards where at safe distance from his room. Time to get to Trisha, silently, since some wouldn't want you going out at night. Jorad in particular, he always wanted to screw up things for anyone else. But then, if you moved out at night, and nobody saw you, or Trisha was, as always, doing well to mind trick any guard they came across to think they never saw you, night was the perfect time to get out.

Silently, Aaron opened Trisha's door, and even more silently, using the force, tried to wake her up.

Trisha awoke, "AARON!" she said a bit loud. Aaron whispered:"Shhhh! I had this vision again, you know the one in the caves. I thought if we go now, no one will screw it up like last time."

Trisha responded "But it is like 20 miles, there is no way to go about all the rocks." Aaron then said: "Hey, you know the swoopbike and IR visor we found yes. We can go through the canyon and we will be back before anyone else notices, Okay? O and uh, why don't we take Lanyyyr with us, he will be useful at this time of the day. If someone is about to screw up our plans, he can make a little surprise."

Trisha, now liked the idea, smiled: "Yeah, I bet Jorad would not be amused if he had a few good wounds in his legs, let's go."

The two headed to the training rooms. The beast tender woman, Martha, was half sleeping. A mind trick from Trisha put her into deep sleep. They silently opened and closed the door to where they kept the nighthunter, Kath Hounds and some Tukata's.

Lanyyyr was delighted to see Trisha, the kid who saved him and healed his wounds. He pledged a life debt to her and liked it she would take him out at his favorite time, at night. The planet Khar Delba was on the far side of the planet, so not much hindrance from light except for the many stars.

Aaron motioned to get out again. Trisha probed Martha's mind one more time, she was still fully asleep, good, she thought.

When they where out of sight, Aaron silently said, "You got to teach me how to do that better someday."

"Yeah sure, but first, show me your fast warrior reflexes again. We'll see how well you manage to swoop through a canyon at night and slice some shyraks in pieces."

Without much further incidents, the two kids and the Nighthunter got out, only one mumbling Guard who was quickly tricked by Trisha and the three where out of the Academy and a few minutes later at the swoop.

"Here we go" Aaron said. "Ha ha ha, they won't even know we are gone."

The swoop was going fast but Aaron knew the track well. Using the force and the visor Aaron moved swiftly through the Canyon.

After a few minutes, Aaron switched of the Visor and let the force guide him completely.

Trisha was suddenly alarmed, what the hell is he doing? She thought, but then remained calm. If she was going to object now, she could get Aaron and herself being killed. Besides, she was here to spy on the Sith, despite the risks.

Revan made things clear, he taught her how he used to spy on Korriban, didn't do any evil acts and was able to convince some to join the Jedi Order, Mekel, Dustil, a son of a Republic Admiral, Carth Onasi who had been a companion of Revan after his Redemption. Kel Algwinn, Thalya May, and even a Twilek Sith Master, Yuthura Ban. He had brought some strength into the Jedi Order. Only to leave alone for the Sith worlds and unknown regions to bring an end to the threat who had yet to show itself though he had discovered that much was happening both here and on the moon. Where was Revan now she asked herself; She hadn't heard from him in 3 months.

"We are coming up on the caves. I'll move in for a landing on the river banks" Aaron cut in.

Lanyyyr then made a crying sound. Trisha replied: "Mines, they placed mines. God, that cave of yours must be important. I doubt Master Arath would approve of this" Trisha said. "Maybe its one of those tests" Aaron replied. With the knowledge of the mines, Aaron moved the swoop close to the shore and jumped out into the water, ready to recover the mines. Recover, rather then disarm, since they could come in handy when they where inside the caves.

There was also a footlocker on the far side of the shore closer to the caves. When Aaron opened it, he found a Thermal Detonator, some stimulants and a blaster rifle.

Trisha said: "Leave the blaster, just take the stimulants and the grenade." We probably pick up some things in the cave as well.

They were only 10 meters inside the cave when they spotted 3 shyraks, the beasts attacked. Aaron ignited his lightsaber a deep orange light lighted the cave, and jumped to the first attacker. The shyrak was taken by surprise and sliced in two before it even had the chance to make a move. The other two where warned but Trisha, after igniting her Purple lightsaber cut of one wing on the second, this set the shyrak into a twist, Thrisha killed it with a second stroke.

Taken advantage of the moment the 3rd shyrak managed to bump Aaron in his back. The hit didn't hurt that much and at the second attempt Lanyyyr jumped who bit the shyrak in the tail. This prevented the creature to hit Aaron a second time. Aaron took the moment to make a power attack against the shyrak. That killed the shyrak in a second. Aaron recovered in a few seconds and said: "Thanks Lanyyyr. Okay let's go on."

After 100 meters further in the cave and about 5 meters down, they spotted a second group of Shyraks, and also a couple of mines.

Then, all of a sudden a group of Tukata animals entered from another tunnel.

"No need to fight these animals as they will fight each other, I guess we just wait here until they are done."

"That's not a bad idea" Trisha replied.

Watching the show the 3 Tukata's managed to kill 8 of the 10 Shyraks, the ninth got hurt and the tenth was a somewhat stronger predator. Then, it spotted the three Sith waiting to enter. When the creature tried to attack it set of one of the mines it killed the already hurt shyrak but the bigger one continued on its way. Aaron took the opportunity to force jump to the creature, but this shyrak had seen more Sith and evaded the attack. It had not experienced a group of attacking Sith however and Trisha used to force to stun the creature to save Aaron. Aaron, ready to charge again saw his opportunity and split the Shyrak into two halves, killing the creature.

"Well, can we expect more of these surprises?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah, probably" was Trisha's response.

In stead of another attack there was some pleasant surprise. There was a multicolored light at one of the openings.

"What is that? Is that what you saw in your vision?" Trisha asked.

Aaron replied "No, but I sense we are coming closer".

"Why don't we have a look at those crystals?"

"Maybe we could modify our lightsabers, Make them more powerful."

"Sure, plenty of time" Trisha responded.

They found various crystals, red, yellow and blue crystals, a silver crystal and 4 power crystals.

Trisha explained: "That's an Eralam, a Jenraux, a Solari and a Firkrann crystal. The Solari is one used by Jedi. It won't do you any good if you strike with anger and aggression."

"Well, not that I ever follow any rule the masters tell me, but I do see the result when I make some blows with rage, I also feel stronger"

"Yes, that is the way of the Sith, but you also wish to know more about the Jedi, don't you?" "Yeah, it's not like, what the master tells you, is always right. And I wouldn't like to end up like those "failures"."

"That's good thinking" Trisha replied.

As the 3 went on Aaron sensed a tremor in the force, the same he felt during his dreams. "It's up ahead, do you feel it?"

"Yeah, some great power at the core of this cave".

There curiosity was stopped however when they spotted a large creature guarding the power source.

"It's a Terentatek" Trisha was shocked.

"We cannot defeat this thing, better head back."

"Hey, did we come here just to explore the cave? There is no one here to screw it up now you know. Besides, it's not like that beast is smart" Aaron replied.

They started thinking for a moment.

"What about the mines I recovered? You see that bridge over there. How about if we plant the mines on the bridge, I can then throw the Thermal detonator to the monster and when it attacks us it will be softened or dead" but then Aaron realized something and said: "There is also a chance the mines will take out the bridge, taking out the Terentatek with it".

"Then how are we going across?" Trisha cut in.

"Not us, I. I will jump across."

"You are totally crazy Aaron, a suicidal crazy idiot".

"You just stay here while I plant the charges".

Aaron moved cautiously to the bridge, planted the 5 Frag mines and the gas mine up front. If the terentatek took the poison first it would be weakened and easier to kill would it be necessary. "Charges set, now come you mother f" Aaron walked off the bridge and threw the Thermal Detonator.

It landed at the beast its back, right where he wanted it. The grenade exploded and made quite a few cuts in the Terentatek's skin. "Boom, now, here I am, come and get me" Aaron said.

The Terentatek did so and the mines did their work. The stone bridge was beginning to crack, a large portion of the stones went deep into the cave, more stones collapsed and the Terentatek was unable to get to safety in time. It fell in the deep ravine. Aaron didn't take a moment to hesitate and jumped across the 25 meter gap where the bridge had been. It took him quiet some effort with the force to reach the other end and when he landed on the other side he relaxed for a moment to recover.

"Wow, quiet some jump Aaron, next time don't be so reckless okay" Trisha said out loud.

Aaron, always prepared for the next said "Just stay there in case some more beasts come to protect the core okay, I have a feeling that they don't much like us to disturb their hive".

"Yes, sir" Trisha replied.

Aaron smiled and walked into the opening. The things he saw were exactly the same from what he saw in his vision. The blue silver crystal, 3 holocron's, they contained information written in Ancient Sith language.

Aaron read some of it. He could make out "Plans to attack the republic, Dantooine, Jedi Enclave, Bounty hunters, allies on Nar Shaddaa, Mandalorian wars, weaken the republic, Jedi Civil war, Revan, Malak, Kira Dracus, Darth Sion, Darth Nihilus, Darth Traya, Malachor V, Sapphire crystals, change your appearance, next generation of stealth, No one will be able to stop us while we take positions when we appear like someone else, a senator, military leader, jedi, anyone."

"Well, I suppose I can read the rest when I am out of here". Aaron pushed the 3 holocron's in his pockets and went for the crystal. When he took it out of the stones he heard a mechanical sound and saw just in time an HK type assassin droid appear who immediately aimed his blaster rifle at Aaron and started firing. Aaron quickly jumped out of the way and then ignited his lightsaber. The second volley of blaster bolts were deflected, they went wide, but 2 blaster bolts hit a somewhat loose stone just above the HK unit. The 50 kg stone dropped and hit the HK unit on the head. "Systems failing master" were the last things the unit said.

The noise in the core set a reaction from the Shyraks. It was Trisha calling "They are coming". She ignited her lightsaber, this time extending it to a double phased lightsaber. More difficult to handle but it was an advantage when you where overwhelmed and didn't have much chance to miss. A lot of other Shyraks flew to the place were Aaron was.

Aaron took a quick look and saw that the stone which dropped on the HK unit has made an opening to the surface.

Aaron quickly made the jump and succeeded in reaching the surface. He was safe, at least for the moment. Trisha was still battling the Shyraks, she was aided by Lanyyyr using sneak attacks and when a Shyrak was wounded, the nighthunter had an easy time to kill it. Then, Trisha felt a call through the force, it was Aaron, Good, he was safe, time to go. Although she was not so good in jumping with the force as Aaron was, she thought it was the best way to get away from the Shyraks. Then she could use stealth to get out of the cave. Lanyyyr took the moment to distract the shyraks since he knew exactly what Trisha wanted to do. They split up for the moment and made their way to the exit. A few minutes afterwards the group was united.

"Pfew, that was something, what happened?"

"At the core, I found these 3 holocron's, I have read some of it and then took the crystal, then all of a sudden an HK assassin droid appeared and started trying to kill me."

"What? An assassin droid, in the middle of a cave! What was it doing out there?"

"I don't know, I suppose it was its guardian or so. But I jumped out of the way and deflected its second volley of blaster bolts, two of them hit a rock which fell on the HK unit"

"Ha, talk about lucky!"

"Yeah and when that stone was out of the way I saw it created an opening to allow me to jump to the surface, very lucky indeed."

"Well, I am happy you are all right."

"Let's go, prepare the swoop, we will go back to the academy".

Unknown to Aaron and Trisha, a hidden surveillance camera picked up Aaron while he took the crystal which activated the security system and the HK-50 unit.

* * *

**Khar Shian Sith Academy – Guard post**

Sith commander Radek was eating a steak and thought this was going to be one of those other boring nights, nothing happening, all the usual. Then, a yellow flash on one of the main terminals got his attention.

He switched on the monitor and to his surprise he saw one of the apprentices in the Muchaka caves, picking up the 3 holocrons and the crystal.

He made a recording of the scene and made a call to master Arath. A reply came in a second:

"What is it commander" Arath asked.

"You might want to have a look at a recording"

"I hope you are not wasting my time, commander"

"You will be very interested in what I have just recorded master"

To Arath's surprise, he saw the scene, the battle with the HK-50 and the escape of Aaron Jast.

"Alert all posts immediately give them the order to kill this guy" was Araths first angry reply.

"Sir" Radek made a doubtful reply.

"No wait, let him in the Academy, the guy might bring it before me. Then I can deal with him, ha, ha, ha."

* * *

**On board the Ebon hawk:**

Revan was relaxing, sitting in the pilot seat. The ship was stationed on of the larger asteroids in the Khar Delba asteroid belt.

Then T3-M4 came rolling in and beeped with some urgency in his tone. Revan got up "What is it T3?"

The droid beeped an answer telling he picked up a signal from the Khar Shian central academy computer from Trisha's listening device.

Revan replied: "Sure, display it."

Revan witnessed a Sith commander and a True Sith master, ugly, red skinned but very strong build and heard that he wanted to kill Trisha and Aaron.

"Oh, oh, we better tell Kira about this and make our way to the planet".

Kira awakened from the liftoff, picked up her dark jedi knight robe, fully upgraded with a Biorestorative underlay mark V and Armorply plating mark II in case she needed to use some stealth, although she didn't rely on that to much. Crush anything that opposed her or her friends, such was her way.

When she got up and well Revan called her for this sudden event. She went into the main room of the Ebon Hawk where Revan said: "You might want to have a look at this." She looked at the recording "So that's why you lifted off the Ebon Hawk in such a hurry".

"Yeah, I hope Trisha and her friend did pick up what we came here for, otherwise it has been a dangerous waste of time."

"Do you have a plan" Kira asked.

"I guess I can go into the academy using stealth all the way to the master's chambers, in the mean time, HK can create a diversion by roughing up the academy, giving Trisha and her friend some time to escape or at least to have the master diverting his attention" Revan said.

Kira thought about the plan Revan laid out, but didn't quiet like it. She replied: "No way!"

"You got some better idea" Revan replied almost unbelievable.

"I might. You do know there are quiet a lot of Sith in the academy, and now that is early in the morning, the sun almost coming up, the academy will be crawling with Sith. And you know how many Sith recognize you, and see you as their worst enemy."

"So? Just because they want you on their side, and you embraced the dark side doesn't make you any safer."

"A lot better then you Revan. I don't need stealth and I think I'll take up something of their offer." "I will go into their academy, and kill their master to take his place. Then I become the master of the academy, and turn some of the students to our side. The one's who wouldn't?" she paused for a second "I'll kill them."

Revan was still for a moment, thinking about Kira's Sithish but useful idea. He then replied "Well, you."

"Yeah, I don't want another lecture from you, and I know you wouldn't agree with my plans, but you know I followed you during the Mandalorian wars and you know I follow you now, and you know you need me to crush these Sith. They pose a big threat to your Republic and to our galaxy."

"But for now, when my plan works and I'll cut this ugly red alien into pieces you won't have a battalion of Sith troops gunning for you, your new apprentice and her friend."

"And when I finished my business in the academy, I will order Trisha and her friend to come to you with the data and the crystal, deal?"

"O, no, no way I am going to let you do that."

Kira came in: "Yeah, I should have known. But rather then fighting again, you know the consequences of your action, right. There is no way fighting and killing that blood skinned sith without waking up the entire academy, which means" Kira didn't need to finish her sentence when Revan interrupted "Which means, I, you, Trisha and her friend, that if we come back to republic space, we all have a 1.000.000, credit bounty on our heads" Revan finished.

"I knew you are smart enough to understand". Kira replied.

"Yeah, okay right, I know you well enough to not turn on me now, we will do it your way, but how will you manage to contact me without notifying the true Sith?" Revan asked.

"That's a little tougher, but I think I can get around that, with some help from a few friends of mine. Perhaps you could find them and send them over here."

"Hmmm, okay" Revan said.

"First one is Atton Rand; he is an assassin who followed you during the Mandalorian and the Jedi Civil war. Last time I contacted him, he was on Nar Shaddaa, refugee sector, he probably hangs out in the cantina at the entertainment center, playing pazaak, and otherwise he is busy roughing up some Exchange guys."

"The other one is a Zabrak expert technician called Bao Dur."

"He is an Iridonian who followed us during the Mandalorian wars. He is the one who made the mass shadow generator which can destroy the planet Malachor V. I haven't used it, yet, there is still the Trayus academy and we might have a use for it some day. O, yes, last time I spoke with him, he said de wiped out Czerka from Telos, but I think you can find him in the Telos Polar Region, the hidden Jedi Academy".

"Well, we talk about that later, first lets take the Hawk in for a landing" Revan said after he checked the course.


End file.
